fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firefly:User page policy
The Firefly and Serenity Database's User page policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customizing their user pages. As our policy is: *The Firefly and Serenity Database is not a free host or webpage provider. *The Firefly and Serenity Database is not the place for fanfiction or roleplaying. *'Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki.' However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a user page which gives some information about themselves, and helps organize their contributions to the Database. For example, they may wish list their collection of Firefly and Serenity references, advertise contributions they are proud of, or list articles they intend to work on. They may also include their user name on other wikis or Firefly and Serenity fan sites, link to a personal page on another site, list the languages they speak, or talk about their favorite characters. For more information on what user pages can be used for, see Wikipedia:User page. This does not in any way indicate Wikipedia policies apply to the Firefly and Serenity Database, and is meant only to provide suggestions for user page construction. Many users also enjoy writing about their imaginary persona in the Firefly universe. This is neither encouraged nor discouraged. However, users who work exclusively on their fan fiction, and do not wish to contribute significantly to any articles, are strongly encouraged to use a Fanon Wiki instead. Users who work exclusively on user page content unrelated to Firefly or the Wiki should, likewise, find somewhere else to host their webpages. Thus, we discourage users from working primarily on user pages. All users and their user pages must comply with the following rules: __TOC__ Rules for user page use User pages in violation of the following policies will be edited or deleted in order to comply with these policies. Users repeatedly in violation of these rules may be blocked according to Firefly:Blocking policy's rules for registered users who post fanon. #User page fan fiction must be restricted to either the main user page or a single subpage. This does not mean a user can put fanon on both a user page and a subpage, or on a series of subpages. Users who want to make more than one fan fiction page are encouraged to use a Fanon Wiki instead. #User page fan fiction is limited to 250 words or less. #User pages must comply with Firefly:User image policy. #User pages and images within must be "safe for work": no content which is unsuitable for a family audience or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. Any illegal or inappropriate content or links to such material is forbidden. #User subpages not containing fan fiction may be kept, subject to the user image policy and some usefulness to the project (like a personal sandbox, a to do list, a contributions page (excluding image galleries), or a toolbox linking to maintenance tasks and useful templates.) #User subpages unrelated to Firefly or the Database are not allowed. ##This specifically includes weblogs, guestbooks, and social networking more suited to sites such as MySpace or Facebook. Guestbooks should be put at Wikia Guestbook. ##Likewise, a guestbook section should not be put on a user's main page. #User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. #Secondary accounts set up primarily in order to have a second user page are disallowed, according to the Sock puppetry policy page. ##If a user wishes to change his or her name, their old pages must be either moved to subpages of the new user name's page, or deleted. The original user page may be kept, if content is restricted to a note redirecting the reader to the new user name. #Users violating the policy on user page fan fiction will be reminded of the relevant policy, and of the existence of a fanon wiki. Excessive user page edits Remember, Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki. Users who edit their user pages excessively will be subject to sanction. *Excessive user page editing, in this case, is left up to administrator discretion. (To check your edit count, enter your user name at .) In cases of excessive user page edits, admins will protect offending pages after a warning. These pages may be unprotected after the user has begun making useful edits to articles.